Calm Down Thomas
by sparkleforever00
Summary: What happens when Thomas punches Gally. How will Newt react? Warning: Contains Spanking


Newt was trying to pull Thomas off of Gally. He knew that Thomas had a right to be angry, but physical violence with someone who was trying to help them wasn't going to do anything. And Thomas really needed to learn to control his anger.

Newt pulled Thomas off of Gally finally with the help of the others. He whispered so only Thomas could hear him,

"Calm DOWN Thomas. Calm down or else you won't like the consequences."

Thomas knew what he was referring to and stopped struggling and tried to calm down.

Even after Newt could tell that Thomas was calm he didn't let go of his arm.

They told Gally what they were after and what they were planning.

Gally told them that he had a way to get them inside the walls.

While following Gally, Newt turned to Thomas and finally let go of his grip on the boy. But not before muttering a warning.

"You hit him again boy and I promise you a ass whooping that will make sure you're gonna have a hard time sitting for a while."

Thomas blanched at the threat but he knew better than to argue. While he may be physically stronger than Newt, he respected Newt enough to not go against him.

Thomas stayed civil with Gally for a while, but everything went wrong during their meeting.

They were discussing Teresa and how to get into the building where Minho was kept. While the meeting started calmly soon tempers rose. Thomas started getting pissed at the accusations that Newt and Brenda were placing on him. But part of it was because he knew they were right. He knew that when it came to Teresa he was weak.

When Gally tried to step in between Newt and Thomas, Thomas lost it. He wasn't exactly trying to hurt Gally but his anger blinded him and he punched Gally right in the jaw. Gally fell to the floor, holding his jaw.

Everyone froze, including Newt. The others ran to help Gally get up, while Newt kept staring at Thomas. Thomas however was looking down, he knew he had messed up and he felt guilty the moment his fist touched Gally.

Once Gally got up he was ready to fight with Thomas but before he could do that Newt grabbed Thomas's arm and started dragging him out of the room.

"We will be right back, try to eat and get some rest, we'll be back soon."

Newt yelled back to his shocked friends. Brenda and Jorge didn't have a clue as to what was going on. But Gally and Frypan knew that Thomas was going to get his ass whooped. They found no humour in knowing that. And they had no intention of embarrassing him. They had both been in that position before and knew that Newt knew what he was doing.

After a minute of shock, Thomas started protesting against Newt. But Newt was stronger than he looked and Thomas knew for a fact that if he ran back Gally and Frypan would be happy to help Newt, he had a feeling they were both starting to get tired of his anger. What Newt said next confirmed his suspicion.

"If you keep struggling I will get Gally and Frypan to hold you while You get your ass whooped. You know they will have no problem doing that."

Thomas stopped struggling the instant he said that.

Walking faster now since Thomas was being compliant, Newt dragged Thomas to an empty room.

He pushed the boy inside and closed the door behind them.

He started rolling up his sleeves while speaking to him.

"What did I tell you last time Thomas. I remember promising you a spanking you won't forget and will make you have a hard time sitting if you hit Gally again. And not only that, we are trying to help you. You do now need to take your anger out on us. I apologize for pushing you on the matter of Teresa and I am not punishing you for that as I would never punish you for your opinion or feelings. I am punishing you for hurting Gally again, and for being snappy towards all of us. We are just trying to help. We are not your enemies. Gally is our friend, not our enemy and he has suffered enough for his actions."

Thomas stayed silent, feeling guilty for lashing out against his friends, and hitting Gally.

Newt sighed,

"Let's get this over with my friend."

He walked over and sat down on a chair.

He motioned to Thomas to come to him.

Thomas contemplated running but he remembered his earlier threat.

Seeing no other option but to submit to what was coming he started walking over to Newt. Plus he knew that he deserved this.

Newt took no hesitation in bringing Thomas over his lap. He had to finish this quickly because time was running out but he also wanted to make sure he dealt with this properly.

He started bringing his hand down without hesitation and restraint. He needed to make sure that Thomas understood the importance of teamwork and working together.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

After about 30 smacks, Newt started talking as he continued to bring his hand down.

"You need to understand that we are all here to help you. Which means voicing our concerns if something doesn't add up, or voicing our opinions. We are a team. Which means we have the right to a opinion. You also need to understand that you need to calm your anger. WE are trying to help. But we also have to see things for different perspectives. This first part of your punishment is for that. Calm your anger before you do something you regret! Understand!"

Newt had been spanking consistently through as he talked, and at this point it was getting too much for Thomas and he was squirming trying to get away from the unforgiving hand. Newt paid no attention to the squirming and kept talking.

"Now that we've discussed that. What did I say would happen if you hit Gally again?"

Thomas hesitated but then replied,

"You promised me a ass whooping that would make it hard for me to sit for a while"

He said in a quiet voice.

"I'm glad you remembered. But if you remembered why didn't that stop you from punching Gally again. Guess the threat of a spanking didn't scare you, but don't worry I will make sure that every time you think about hitting someone who's trying to help you will think of this spanking. First of all, you NEVER hit someone who's a friend. And yes i know you don't like Gally but he's trying to HELP! He's on our side, and there's not many people who are. So be thankful that he is willing to help you! Also again your anger got the best of you! You need to control your anger! If you want us to trust you to lead us, you need to show us that you respect us and our opinions. Just like we respect you and your opinions and also trust you. I know Gally has made some mistakes in the past but who hasn't. It's time to move on and focus on the bigger problem."

Newt had been spanking continuously as he spoke, and by the time he finished talking Thomas had started softly crying. Feeling bad for how he'd treated his friends. Newt knew it was time to wrap it up. He paused his spanking to reach around and pull Thomas's belt out of the loop. Once the belt was out he also pulled his pants down. Once Thomas realized what was going on, he started struggling but a few hard spanks stopped that very fast.

With his pants out of the way, Newt folded the belt in half and held the buckle side. Steeling his heart he started bringing the belt down without hesitation.

He brought the belt down without mercy, praying that Thomas would learn his lesson and let go so he can stop the spanking. After two minutes of continuous smacks, Newt felt Thomas lose control of his emotions and start sobbing, muttering apologies.

Newt knew it was time to wrap up, and thus gave the boy five of the hardest smacks before stopping.

He still had one thing he wanted to do however to make sure the lesson stuck, Thomas had become too reckless and had been too quick to punch people and thus he wanted to impart one last reminder.

"Hold out your hands"

He told the crying boy,

Thomas was confused but did as he was told.

Newt picked up the stick he had noticed lying beside his feet, once satisfied that it was smooth and wouldn't cause any actual injury, he brought it down on Thomas's left hand five times quickly.

"OWW, Newt!"

Thomas was shocked, definitely not expecting that.

"Right hand Thomas."

Thomas knew better than to argue and held his right hand out.

Newt brought it down again five times quickly on the palm of his hands.

"AGH"

"That is to remind you to stop punching people the minute you get mad."

Newt dropped the stick and helped Thomas get up before bringing him into a hug,

"You're forgiven but please watch your anger. You do something like this again and this will feel like nothing compared to what I do then okay?"

Thomas nodded knowing for a fact his friend was not joking, but still he relished in the comfort his friend was providing.

"You still have to apologize to Gally for hitting him by the way."

Thomas groaned but didn't voice his complains, he knew it was coming plus he sorta felt bad for being so rude to him.

"Okay finee I will."

"Thank you."

"If you're ready, let's go then, the others must be waiting for us."

And with that both boys walked out walking side by side.


End file.
